1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and the related pixel structure, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel and the related pixel structure, which has coupling capacitors electrically connected in parallel, for solving the color washout problem and increasing the aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, the LCDs have been widely used in various portable information products, such as notebooks, personal computer displays, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Furthermore, the LCD even has a potential to replace conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitors or televisions gradually.
In comparison with conventional CRT monitors, the viewing angle of the LCDs is not sufficiently wide to ensure high display quality, and therefore limits the application of the LCDs. Accordingly, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display is therefore made to increase the viewing angle. However, although the viewing angle can be broadened, another problem occurs to the LCDs. If a user looks at the monitor sideways with a larger viewing angle, the Gamma curve of the LCD shifts, or the color of the LCDs shifts toward white. That is called a color washout effect. The color washout effect is currently an obvious limitation to the MVA LCDs. It is a great challenge to solve the color washout problem of the liquid crystal display without affecting the aperture ratio.